Only One
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Kurt gets terribly upset about something...Blaine to the rescue?     Just a fluffy short oneshot with a little angst to add some spice :D Enjoy ;D    Again with the summaries *shakesheadatherself*


**A.N.: **So…What this is? Erm…I guess…I read a story on here…and…I got really really actually maybe stupidly upset about the way the thing went, even more so because it was actually very well written and so…This came to mind and it refused to leave so yeah…I wrote this rather quickly and it's unbeta'ed so I hope that it's ok :D

**Story Notes: **Kurt is terribly upset…Blaine to the rescue? It has some angst and maybe hurt/comfort and fluff…of course…I think I'm addicted…also…the song used is "The Only One For Me" by Brian McKnight if anyone cares ;D

**Rated:** T for safety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or Darren or Chris…*sighs*Neither do I own the song used in this fic…all rights belong to their respective owners…I'm just playing in somebody else's sandbox. This story is in no way associated with the other story except that it has been inspired by it so…yeah…

Don't be hatin' 33

So…enough of the rambling on with the story…enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the beautiful brunette boy in front of him. The younger boy was sipping at his nonfat mocha latte, his brow furrowed, obviously lost in unhappy thoughts. The raven frowned slightly. Something had been bothering the slender countertenor all day, but whenever Blaine had asked he had just dismissed it with a smile and a change of topic. This time however Blaine was determined to get the truth out of his boyfriend.<p>

"Kurt…" he began but he was cut off as Kurt seemed to snap out of his reverie and stared at him.

"Blaine,…are you…is it possible that…are you in love with Dave Karofsky?" Kurt suddenly blurted out, dropping his eyes to his coffee on the table.

Blaine just stared at him for a moment before he could come up with anything resembling a coherent answer "Kurt…wha…Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Well…are you…?" Kurt asked, tear-filled glasz eyes meeting confused hazel ones.

Blaine, shifted in his seat uncomfortably before he leaned forward.

"Kurt…" he began slowly, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Kurt gasped and flinched, wanting to pull away, but Blaine took his hands in his. Kurt looked into the hazel eyes of the former lead Warbler uncertainly.

"Kurt…No…I am not in love with Dave Karofsky…god…why would you even…Kurt…Dave? Seriously? I mean…after all he did to you? No…Kurt…just…no…" Blaine said and was relieved to see some of the tension ease from the boy in front of him.

Some of it.

"Blaine…but…why did you act so weirdly when I asked you?" Kurt asked, eyes demanding an answer.

Blaine ran his thumbs over the palms of Kurt's hands sending a shiver through the younger boy's body.

"I was taken aback…I mean…all day you have been…upset…but you wouldn't tell me why…and then…you come up with this? I just…I don't get why you would think that? I mean…did I do something wrong…I…"

"No god no…Blaine…" Kurt stopped him suddenly. "No…you didn't…it's just…"

"It's just what baby?" Blaine asked affectionately.

"I dreamt…not for the first time…ever since that fight you had with him at the 'Night Of Neglect'. The setting and all differs from dream to dream but the story is basically the same. We're on a date, everything is beautiful and I am the happiest person in the world and…then…something happens, something that upsets me, my car is trashed or my books destroyed or something like this. It's always Karofsky who's behind this…" Kurt stopped , shuddering at the images of all the things that happened to him in his dreams.

But they were not what made him so upset. Blaine could tell, so he gently probed a little further.

"Ok…and…then?"

Kurt sighed lowly "You…walk up to Karofsky and…you just…you kiss him…and when I demand an answer the two of you tell me that I'm not worth all the drama I cause and that in each other you found what you really wanted, mostly…sex,…'cause I can't give you that…and…then you…run off…and I'm left behind…and die alone some 80 years later." he continued almost inaudibly.

Blaine heard though. He was speechless for a moment, not knowing what to do. Upon realizing that Kurt was crying he jumped up and walked over to him, cradling the boy in his arms.

"Shh, baby it's ok…I'm here, you're safe…shhhh" he tried to calm him down, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"A-and…w-when I saw y-you talking t-to him t-today I just…freaked I-I guess…" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shirt.

The raven didn't say anything in reply. He just held him gently, until the sobs abated. When Kurt was ok to walk again, Blaine paid for their coffee and they walked to his car. When they got inside Blaine didn't start the car. He turned around to face Kurt and gently wiped some tears off his face.

"Kurt…I am not in love with Karofsky…trust me, far from it…I just talked to him because he wants to join glee…and I told him that he should talk to Finn or Rachel or even better Mr. Schuester about it. Nothing else. I swear." He said sincerely "I love you…no one else…and even if I were to fall in love with him…" Blaine shivered at that thought and the slightly disgusted look on his face made Kurt smile a little "I could never ever hurt you like that. Never. I care too much about you…you're my best friend. That doesn't just vanish…I think it never will."

Kurt's breath caught at the sincerity in his boyfriend's eyes as he spoke.

"Plus…You were the one who told me that we have to support him now that he came out." Blaine added softly.

"I know…I know…and I also know that he's not that bad…anymore…I just…I can't help these dreams and…it's getting worse…" Kurt whispered desperately.

"I wish I could do something to help you…" Blaine sighed.

"You are…just by being here,…I will get over it eventually…I know…just…it hurts." Kurt sighed, determined to end this unhappy conversation.

Blaine understood that Kurt wanted to end the conversation but he still didn't start the car.

"Kurt…one more thing…I love you…and you are the only one for me…you're the one I want…and I know that you're not ready, but it doesn't matter. Because I know that you are more that worth the wait…ok? Never doubt that."

Kurt smiled at that and leaned in to capture Blaine's lips in a soft kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered as they pulled apart.

"Anytime."

xxXxxXxxXxx

Although Blaine knew that he had been able to dismiss Kurt's worries for the most part, but he could tell that the dreams weren't going away. And he was determined to find a way to show Kurt that there was nothing to worry about.

When he finally had an idea he called Rachel to ask for her help in the matter. The tiny soprano immediately agreed enthusiastically, and, after calling Wes and David, Blaine started to set his plan in motion.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Ok Blaine…now you're really starting to scare me." Kurt said with a nervous laugh.

His boyfriend had been acting extremely weird all day and was currently pushing him into the empty and dark auditorium.

"Blaine what the…" he stopped as a spotlight illuminated the dark auditorium. A spotlight directed on his boyfriend who was now walking away from him with a smile on his face.

For a small moment Kurt imagined Blaine toppling over while walking backwards, as a revenge for dragging him here, but the thoughts were dismissed almost immediately as he heard a soft melody that almost sounded like…

His jaw dropped as Blaine reached the stage and the spotlight revealed a large group of people, the Warblers and New Directions, backing up Blaine.

They started to sing but Blaine just smiled at Kurt. The love and affection in his eyes made Kurt feel as if he was about to melt into a puddle on the floor and he could feel his cheeks heat up with a blush as another spotlight captured him.

"Kurt…" Blaine hummed softly over the low singing of his former and current glee club members "I want you to know that I love you. I know that I told you…but I wanted to do something special to prove it to you…so…this is for you…"

_La la lla la la la la  
>La la<br>La la la la la la  
>La la lla la la la la<br>La la  
>La la la la la la<em>

Suddenly Blaine starting singing and the other went back to harmonizing with the soft melody.

_You say you've seen too many things,  
>That turn out to be too good to be true.<br>Against your better judgment, opened up your heart,  
>'til you found the joke was on you.<em>

Kurt smiled a little wryly as he thought of his crushes on Finn and Sam. But looking up at his beautiful boyfriend on the stage, he found that he really had had more luck that he could have ever thought he deserved.

_Looking out on the rest of our lives,  
>If we're gonna be together or apart<br>About the only way I know how to come,  
>Is right straight from my heart.<br>I want you now,  
>I'll show you how<br>I can be the man you need me to be  
>I've been around,<br>But now I've found  
>That you're the only one for me.<em>

Kurt's half smile turned into a full blown grin. Been around? Really? That's what Blaine called Rachel and the GAP fiasco? He was surprised at how easy it was for him to laugh at that now. But when he got lost in Blaine's loving stare and the beautiful sound of his voice it wasn't hard to realize that it didn't hurt anymore to think of those incidents. At least not much.

_Say you'll never fall again  
>You won't subject yourself to such pain<br>If you give me half a chance I will  
>Never leave you standing out in the rain<br>But if you think that I could look you in your face and lie right  
>Through my teeth<br>Then turn around and walk away  
>Cross my heart, boy I care for you and when I look into your eyes I<br>Must say..._

Blaine was now walking towards Kurt. Slowly but steadily he closed the distance between them and Kurt could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He had never felt like this before.

_I need you now  
>I'll show you how<br>I can be the man you need me to be  
>I've been around<br>But now I've found  
>That you're the only one for me<br>I need you so  
>I can't let go<br>Gonna be all that I can be  
>I want you still<br>I always will  
>Cause you're the only one for me<em>

Blaine softly sung the last note as he stopped, only inches away from Kurt. The beautiful melody slowly faded from the room as their friends walked out to give them some privacy.

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his and kissed them softly before he lowered them again, not letting go, to look into Kurt's eyes in the slowly dimming light.

"I want you to know that it's the truth. I know you said it was ok...but...I just...I need you to know this...I hate it if you're upset and...I don't want to lose you over this." he said softly.

The lights faded completely just as Kurt chuckled softly. He squeezed Blaine's hands.

"You won't lose me...because...you're the only one for me too...and I want you to know that I trust you...I love you..."

"I love you too." Blaine stated and leaned in for a kiss in the dark, unable to suppress a smile as his lips met Kurt's halfway.

He could feel Kurt smiling at his lips as well, before he deepened the kiss bringing his hands to the back of Kurt's head and the small of his back to pull him in closer. One of Kurt's hands went up to his neck, the other stayed on his chest as they kissed passionately.

Until they were interrupted by the cheers and wolf whistles of their friends and broke apart, blushing, but with huge smiles on their faces, as they walked up to them to thank them, hand in hand, to thank them for their help.

Needless to say that Kurt's nightmares didn't return after that. And 10 years later, when they had long parted with Karofsky, on good terms, and were living in New York, whenever Kurt would wake up, completely shaken by a terrible image of a dream, his husband Blaine would wrap his arms around him and pull him against his chest in their bed, humming soft tunes until he fell asleep and hold him through the entire night until they would wake up in the morning to take on the world. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So...*rocksbackonheels* What do you think? Drop me a line or two to let me know ;D

Also I would like to thank those who have reviewed my previous stories...I love you guys 33 Red Vines for you :D


End file.
